Alternate Deathly Hallows Ending
by WinchesterGrl09
Summary: When Harry returns after his talk with Dumbledore he walkes up in the clearing but realizes something is wrong. The clearing is empty. Once he reaches the castle he figures out what went wrong. Will he still be able to complete his destiny? One-shot.


For those of you who have waited for a new chapter to either one or both of my Harry Potter stories don't worry both new chapters will be up by Monday. But until then here is a one shot for all of you to read. I know it doesn't make up for the long wait between chapters but I hope that now you at least won't all be coming at me with torches and pitchforks. This is an alternate ending to the seventh book.

Hope you all like. On with the story.

* * *

Harry could feel the ground underneath him. His glasses hanging of his ear and the continuous pain that was assaulting his entire body. Though no place more obvious then where the killing curse had hit him. He only noticed then that the clearing was silent. No voices, no rustling of robes, just the sound of the branches swaying in the breeze.

He cracked his eyes open a millimeter and saw that no one was in his line of sight. The clearing appeared to be empty. Taking a chance he adjusted his glasses and opened his eyes fully. He was right the clearing was empty. He slowly sat up, taking a minute to orient himself. Something wasn't right, Voldemort wouldn't have left his body here, he would have taken it with him. If only so he could prove that he had finally killed the Boy-Who-Lived. So why had he been left? He stood up and double checked to make sure he still had his wand up his sleeve and his cloak in his robes.

He carefully started his trek back to the castle. As he made his way through the trees he stared to think more about his situation. He knew the minute he had woken up in the clearing that something with his return had gone wrong. _'Maybe something went wrong with my return and I ended up in the past.'_ he thought. _'No, that can't be true. Dumbledore said I would return to when I left. But that still doesn't explain why I was left in the clearing, and where Voldemort and his Death Eaters went.'_

The further he walked the more he started to notice the way the ground shook. He immediately knew that only the giants he had seen earlier could do that. That blew his returning to the past theory out of the water. He picked up his pace and broke into a run, knowing he must be getting closer to Voldemort. It didn't take long for him to catch up with the procession. He could make out the large figures of the two giants. He veered off the path and followed them from behind the trees. He would have used his Invisibility Cloak but he didn't want it to get caught on any tree branches. Even in the dark, he could see Hagrid's shape walking near the front of the group. The trees were finally starting to thin, making it easier for him to follow. Voldemort was leading the procession, Harry was still having trouble seeing Hagrid clearly, though it did look like he was carrying something. He walked faster and was finally able to get a good look, both at Hagrid and at what he was holding.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Hagrid was carrying his body.

Harry stared after Hagrid as he continued to walk on. He couldn't have just seen his body being carried in Hagrid's arms. That wasn't possible because he was alive and just fine. He was standing right here. Dumbledore said he would return just as he had left.

'_No he didn't.' _he thought_. 'All he said was _" If you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does." _Technically that didn't mean he would return alive, just that he would return. He also implied he would soon be seeing him again. Probably sooner then he had originally planed.' _

He didn't think anymore of it, he needed to get to the castle and warn everyone. He took of at a run_, _only then realizing that his shoes were making no noise as he ran. The trees started getting thinner and he could feel the air starting to get colder. He knew that Dementors were around but for some reason they weren't affecting him. He listened to Voldemort tell the castle's inhabitants what had happened after he had gone into the forest. He rolled his eyes at the lies he was saying. Of course with Voldemort he hadn't expected anything less, anything to help enlarge his already gigantic ego. He didn't leave the tree line, he didn't want to take the chance that he may be seen by everyone.

He could hear Hagrid sobbing his name and it made a single tear fall down his face.

" I'm sorry Hagrid. I never wanted it to be this way." he whispered, his voice carrying in the wind.

This isn't what he had wanted to happen. He was supposed to face Voldemort and kill him and if he died in the process then so be it. No one else was supposed to have died in the process; Cedric, Sirius, Fred, Ted Tonks, Dobby, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus and so many others. It just didn't seem fair to him. Why did they all have to die when he got to live.

He pulled out his cloak and wrapped it around himself. He wanted to make sure that, even if they couldn't see him, he at least had taken every precaution he could. He made his way across the grounds, staying close enough so he could hear any conversations but far enough away so he wouldn't accidentally bump into anyone.

Harry watched as Voldemort and his Death Eaters spread out in front of the main doors, waiting for the survivors inside to make a decision. As he waited he wondered if he could still do magic. He knew Nick, Myrtle and the other Hogwarts ghosts couldn't do magic, but they were also pearly white and floated in the air. He wasn't like that though, he still looked alive and he felt like he was alive. Everything was so messed up, he just wanted to go back and do the whole night over. He looked down and saw a small rock lying next to his feet. He pulled his wand out of his robe and whispered the Levitation Spell. The rock slowly rose from the ground and floated calmly in the air. He canceled the spell, letting the rock drop back to where it had been.

He was pulled out of his musings by a loud anguished scream.

" NO!"

Harry's head snapped up, he knew that voice, it was McGonagall's. He never could have imagined she could make a sound so anguished. He watched as the people started to fill the empty space behind her. He watched as Ron, Hermione and Ginny pushed their way through the crowd.

"No."

"_No._"

"Harry. HARRY."

He closed his eyes and turned his head away, he couldn't look at the pain filled faces of his friends. Soon the crowd of survivors started yelling and shouting obscenities at the Death Eaters.

Voldemort apparently had, had enough and shouted for everyone to be silent and cast spell so they had no choice but to obey him.

Harry watched as Hagrid lowered his body to the ground and in front of Voldemort. He started gloating about killing 'The Boy-Who-Lived'

"He beat you!" he heard Ron shout. The charm seemed to have broke and everyone started shouting before a second, more powerful spell was cast over them once again.

" He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds." Voldemort gloated, Harry could hear the relish in his voice. "killed while trying to save himself,"

Voldemort broke off. Harry saw Neville push his way through the crowd shouting in anger. He watched Voldemort cast a spell, that caused a loud bang and bright flash of light. Neville landed on the ground close to where Harry's body lay.

Harry watched as Voldemort threatened Neville. They traded insults and threats. Harry was waiting for the right moment to face Voldemort.

"Very well," said Voldemort, Harry heard more danger in th silkiness of his voice than in the most powerful curse. He started making his way closer to them, knowing his time was coming. He was going to end this tonight. He stopped when he heard Voldemort start speaking again. " If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, so be it"

He watched in fascinated horror as Voldemort animated the glass from one of the broken windows, into a bird that carried the Sorting Hat to him.

" Mr. Longbottom here is going to demonstrate what happens to those who still oppose me." Voldemort intoned. He waved his hand causing Neville to go rigid and forced the hat onto his head. " You all shall watch as I make an example out of Longbottom."

With a flick of his wrist, the hat burst into flames. Neville started screaming as he burned.

Suddenly many things happened at once. Harry looked in the direction where the sounds were coming from, what looked like hundreds of people came swarming towards them, uttering loud war cries. At the same time Grawp, came thundering out of the forest shouting for Hagrid. The two giants ran at him. Then came the pounding of hooves and the twang of bows being fired. The Death Eaters broke ranks trying to get away from the arrows.

"Accio body." In all the commotion, no one took notice of the body that slid across the ground and stopped suddenly.

Harry pressed his fingers to his body's pulse point on the neck but didn't feel anything. He was right he had died, so what did that make him now. He shook his head, he didn't have time to worry about that now. He hid his body behind some bushes, making sure to keep it well out of people's way.

After that was done he jumped to his feet and started running towards the huge mass of people, at the same time as Neville.

Neville fought off the Body-Bind and threw off the hat, he reached down and pulled out a glittering silver and ruby encrusted sword. The sound of the sword flying through the air couldn't be heard over everything going on around but everyone saw him behead the large snake that sat on the Dark Lords shoulders in one swift movement.

That seemed to break everyone out of there stupor and the fierceness of the fighting seemed to increase. He could hear Hagrid calling out for him. He cast a Shield Charm between Neville and Voldemort.

Thestrals and Buckbeak flew through the air scratching at the eyes of the giants. Chaos reigned, everyone was trying to get away from the stampeding Centaurs and the raging giants. Harry started throwing curses at all the Death Eaters he could see. He was being pushed into the Hall by everyone else. He saw Voldemort across the Hall, trying to shout orders at his followers, all were to busy trying to pull out arrows or cursing the enemy. He cast more Shield Charms on Hannah and Seamus, allowing them to run past and into the Great Hall.

Soon the Hall was over flowing with fighters. The people who had come running across the grounds burst in, it seemed like all of the friends and families of Hogwarts students had arrived, along with the villagers of Hogsmeade. Bane, Ronan and Magorian burst in with a clatter of hooves and started firing arrows at the surprised Death Eaters. Suddenly the doors leading to the kitchens were blasted off there hinges and all of the house elves came pouring out, with Kreacher leading the swarm.

Harry watched as his friends and family took down some of the most notorious Death Eaters at Voldemort's disposal.

He watched as McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley took on Voldemort and as Hermione, Ginny and Luna fought their hardest against Bellatrix. His eyes widened in fear as Bellatrix fired a Killing Curse at Ginny, that missed her by inches. He raised his wand to curse her, when he was pushed out of the way by Mrs. Weasley.

" DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Soon both women were throwing spells at each other. Harry knew both women were fighting to kill. He watched her scream at three students who tried to help her, to stay away, that Bellatrix was hers.

The fighting escalated and Harry knew what was going to happen before it did. Molly's curse struck Bellatrix right over her heart.

Bellatrix fell to the floor, her smirk still on her face. The crowd of hundreds that lined the wall cried out, while Voldemort screamed in horror.

With a wave of his wand he threw his three opponents across the floor and turned his wand to Molly.

" You will pay for that." he whispered coldly, his voice carried across the silent Hall.

Harry ran too stand in between Molly and Voldemort.

"_Protego._" he shouted, throwing up the Shield Charm.

He pulled off his Invisibility Cloak, and stared straight into Voldemort's eyes.

" Hello Tom." he said calmly as he dropped the shield and motioned for Molly to go to her waiting family. " No one help me. I have to do this on my own.

" Potter. What an unwelcome surprise." Voldemort hissed, " Tell me how did you survive this time? Did you have another Polyjuice as you? Who are you going to use as a shield this time Harry."

Harry smirked at him, " I didn't survive Tom. And I won't be using anyone as a shield. This is between you and me. No one else."

They both moved sideways from each other, maintaining a perfect circle at all times.

" There are no more Horcruxes Tom. My friends and I have destroyed them all. You are just as human as everyone else." Harry taunted. " Only one of us will walk away from this fight Tom and it won't be you."

" You think you will be the one to survive this battle. How do you think you will do that? There is no one else to sacrifice themselves." jeered Voldemort. " You have only made it this long by accident dear boy and I promise that you won't live past sunrise."

" You think it was an accident that my mother died for me, or that I decided to fight you in that graveyard, or when I went out to the forest tonight that I didn't raise my wand once. You won't be able to kill anyone else tonight Tom." said Harry, as they continued to circle, eyes locked on each others. " Don't you see I willingly died out there tonight so I could keep my family safe. Just like my mother did for me. You can't curse them, haven't you noticed that none of your curses have held. You just never learn do you?"

" Enough of this nonsense." said Voldemort. " _Avada Kedavra"_

Harry just stood calmly as the spell raced towards him. Screams and shouts of horror filled the hall as they watched the deadly green jet of light fly towards him.

Time seemed to stop as the curse made contact above Harry's heart. Voldemort let out an insane laugh as he finally watched his enemy, the constant thorn in all of his plans get struck with the Killing Curse. His smirk faded when he noticed something was wrong. Harry hadn't crumpled to the ground, he hadn't cried out in shock. He just continued to stand there, his head bowed and eyes closed.

Suddenly bright green light seemed to incase Harry, who let out a cry of pain or anger, no one was sure which. Just as fast as the light appeared it seemed to pull itself inward, though his skin still seemed to glow green.

" What is this kind of magic." Voldemort cried out.

Harry smirked at him, his eyes glowing green, like the Killing Curse and his voice taking on an echoy quality, " The one type of magic you could never know Tom. That you could never understand. Love."

He pointed his wand at him and cried out, " _Avada Kedavra._"

The emerald green light shot out aimed straight at Voldemort's heart, seemingly more powerful then it had been mere seconds before. He had no time to duck out of the way and the curse hit its mark, sending the dark lords body flying into the wall.

There was a deafening silence before cheers rang through out the hall, as everyone realized that the dark lord was dead. Ignoring everything that was going on around him, he walked over to Voldemort's lifeless body. Finally after seventeen years, and more near death experiences then he cared to think about it was all over with. He was free to enjoy the rest of his life or afterlife. Either way he no longer had to fight.

" Harry?" a hesitant voice from behind him called.

Harry kept his head bowed and closed his eyes tightly. He knew the hardest part would be saying good-bye to his friends and those he considered his family.

He slowly turned around so he could face them. The hall was slowly emptying of people as they searched for friends and family members and carried the dead into the chamber off to the room to the side of the Entrance Hall. Many wanted to stay and listen to what Harry had to say but the Professors shooed everyone into the Great Hall, allowing him to have some peace with those he considered family.

Soon the only ones still in the Entrance Hall were the Weasley's, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Hagrid and McGonagall. He noticed that Tonks was missing, she must have been killed along with Remus. He didn't mourn them, he knew he would be seeing them soon.

Harry gave them a small smile, " Hi everyone."

Everyone just looked at him, still amazed by what he had done just minutes before.

Molly walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. " Oh, Harry your freezing. Where's Poppy? What you did couldn't have been healthy."

" Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine I swear." Harry told her.

" Nonsense Harry. Your cold as ice. Ginny hurry and find Madame Pomfrey." Molly insisted.

" Please." he interrupted her. " There is something I have to show all of you." He walked to the still open doors and walked out across the grass. They all waited, wondering what he needed to show them.

They didn't have to wait long. They all cried out at what they saw. Harry was walking back inside and floating beside him was his body. He set it down carefully on the floor between them.

" This is what I meant when I told Voldemort that I hadn't survived in the forest." he calmly explained.

" Harry that's not possible. You can't be dead. Mrs. Weasley just hugged you. If you were a ghost she couldn't have done it." argued Hermione. " Maybe you came back in a new body. You finally have a chance to live your life without always looking over your shoulder all the time. You can't be dead."

Harry smiled sadly at her, at them all. " No. This isn't a new body Mione, for some reason I was allowed to come back to help you all. I'm fine with how everything today has turned out. I'm not afraid of dying Hermione. A great man once told me, _' To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'_ I'm just going sooner then I planned to."

" Harry you can't die." Ginny exclaimed angrily, tears fell down his face. " It's not fair."

Harry walked over to her and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. " I know this is hard Ginny. It's hard for me too but think about it, I get to see my family again. I finally get the chance to be with them after all these years." he pulled her into a loving embrace.

" I will always love you Ginny Weasley." he whispered into her ear. "Never forget that. Never forget what we had together or the time we had, even if it was short. Promise me you won't forget how to love. Find somebody that makes you happy and make new memories with them. Promise."

Harry pulled away and gave her a kiss on the lips.

" Promise me?" he asked again.

She nodded her consent, " I promise Harry. I love you Harry. I always will."

He pulled her into another kiss, this one longer then before. His lips were ice cold but Ginny couldn't bring herself to care. This was the last time she would ever get to feel his lips on hers and she was going to treasure this moment for the rest of her life.

Harry pulled his lips from hers, until only their foreheads were touching. " I love you Ginny. I'll always be watching over you."

He turned to George. He looked at Harry with tears in his eyes. " I just lost my twin and now I have to lose someone I thought of as a little brother. It's not fair."

He surprised Harry by pulling the younger boy into a tight brotherly hug. Harry returned it just as fiercely.

" I know its not fair and I'm sorry George. Remember Fred wouldn't want you to be upset over him. Remember all of the jokes you pulled together and don't stop living. I'm going to miss you." Harry told him before pulling away.

George gave him a small watery smile, " I'm going to miss you to Harry."

The next people in line were Hagrid and McGonagall. Hagrid pulled him into a bone crushing hug and cried.

Harry patted his first friends shoulder before he was lowered to the ground. " I'll miss you Hagrid. You were the first friend I had in the Wizarding world." Hagrid gave him a watery smile before he started crying again.

He turned to McGonagall and was once again pulled into a strong hug.

" You were a brilliant student Harry. I'm going to miss you." she wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a small smile before stepping back to stand next to Hagrid.

Bill, Charlie and Percy were next. He gave each of them a brief hug and thanked all three for all they had done for him over the years.

Mrs. Weasley was next and didn't wait for Harry to say anything and just pulled him in a motherly but bone crushing hug.

" Mrs. Weasley I," Harry started but was interrupted by her.

" Call me Mum dear. I already think of you as a son Harry."

Harry pulled away from her, surprised. " I…I don't know what to say. Thank you for everything you and your family have done for me over the years. From showing me how to get on the train in my first year, to not hating me for destroying your car a year later and for not abandoning me after the Third Task."

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. " Thanks for everything mum."

Mrs. Weasley burst into another round of tears.

Harry fought his own tears and turned to Mr. Weasley.

" Mr. Weasley, I just want to say thank you for everything."

Mr. Weasley pulled him into a gentle hug. He hadn't shed any tears but Harry knew that tonight he would mourn for those he had lost.

" Your quiet welcome Harry. It was pleasure having become a part of the family. My only wish is that you had been given a chance to appreciate a life without having to look over your shoulder all the time because of Voldemort."

" I wish that to Mr. Weasley." Harry told him softly.

" Harry. It's time for you to go now." a voice from behind him said.

All eyes turned to where the voice came from and they all widened in surprise.

Standing less then twenty feet away was a large group of translucent figures. It didn't take long for them to figure out who they were.

They were spread out into three rows. Lily and James stood in the center of the middle row of people. To her left stood Sirius and his brother, Regulus. On James's right stood Remus, who had his arm wrapped around Tonks' shoulder. Behind Lily and James stood Dumbledore, with Severus and Amelia Bones on his left and Moody and Fabian and Gideon Prewett on his right. The front row of people was made up of Cedric and Colin standing in front of the Black brothers and Fred and Dobby standing in front of Remus and Tonks.

" Hi Mum." Fred said, giving his mother a small smile and wave.

" Fred." Molly said, shakily, tears streamed down her face as she stared at her sons ghost.

Fred smiled at her. " It's okay mum. I'm okay now. Besides I've got Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian here with me." Fred said calmly.

" George," he addressed his twin, who looked like he was about to faint. " Promise you will keep the shop open. Have Lee help you with it. Keep our dream alive."

George nodded, tears were also streaming down his face, in fact all the Weasley's were crying, even Mr. Weasley was letting a few tears fall.

" Hurry Harry. You don't have much time." Lily reminded her son, with a smile.

Harry nodded back and gave her a smile.

When he reached Hermione and Ron, he realized just how unfair this was to them and everyone else. He didn't want to leave his friends.

" Harry. Please don't leave. You just defeated Voldemort you have your whole life to live." Hermione argued, tears silently fell down her cheeks. " Besides what about N.E.W.T.s. You still have to take them, you haven't even finished school yet."

Harry laughed at her argument. " Hermione I don't think I have a choice. I promise I will always be with you. You were one of the first friends I ever made here. Thank you for keeping me in line through all of the adventures Ron and I dragged you into."

Hermione launched herself into his arms. Harry patted her back awkwardly, he would never get used to girls crying.

" I love you Hermione. You were the sister I never had and I'm glad I got to know you and be your friend." he grinned at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He turned to Ron, who appeared to be trying to hold back tears. " I'm going to miss Ron. You were the first person who looked past my fame and actually took the time to get to know me. Even after all the fights, and arguments and jealous tendencies, we still made it through to the end."

" You can't leave me Harry. It's not fair." whispered Ron.

Harry didn't say anything just pulled him into a brotherly hug. Ron cried into his shoulder, Harry could feel the tears soak into his shirt. Harry, who had been trying to stay strong for his friends, finally let the tears fall.

" Ron, you and your family were there for me when I had no one and I really needed someone. You always treated me like part of the family. Even after all the fights we've had I still care about you like a brother. Take care of Hermione for me." They pulled apart and gave each other watery smiles. " Oh and ask Hermione out okay but if you hurt ever think about hurting her I will come back and haunt you."

Ron gave a faint smile and put his arm around Hermione's waist. She laid her head on his shoulder, her tears still falling.

" I'll hold you to that promise." Ron said.

He gave everyone small smile before walking over to his parents. Once he came into contact with them he slowly turned transparent. They both gave him a bone crushing hug. Sirius was next followed by Remus and Tonks. Slowly the group started to fade away, Harry gave everyone a last wave good-bye before he completely disappeared.

Three Days Later

The funerals were held three days later, storm clouds filled the air and rain pelted everyone. Harry and Remus were buried next to Lily and James. Andromeda had Tonks buried next to her husband. She hoped that this way they would be able to be together. The Weasley's had Fred buried next to them also, allowing them to be able to visit his and Harry's graves at the same time. At the insistence of the Ron and Hermione, a headstone had been made for Sirius and had been placed between Harry and Remus' gravestones.

The service that was held was only for family and close friends. Those who were close to the deceased were asked to give a small speech about them. Everyone agreed that Ron and Hermione's speeches for Harry had to be the most heartfelt they had ever heard. During Hermione's Ron had to go up and comfort her until she could continue.

The service had finally ended and everyone had left except for Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They all wanted one last chance to say goodbye to there friend.

Ron stared down at the his best friends grave, Hermione and Ginny standing on either side of him. He stared down at the grave marker. It was a simple white marble marker set into the ground.

_Harry James Potter_

_July 31, 1980 - May 2, 1998_

_Loving son and caring friend_

_May he finally find the family and peace_

_he has always wanted._

He wiped the tears that had formed at the edges of his vision. He traced his friends name with his fingers, a few tears slipped down his face.

" I'll always remember the good times we had together. I hope you can finally find what you have always been looking for. Good-bye Harry."

" Same with me Harry." Hermione whispered. She wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

" I love you Harry." said Ginny, she kissed her fingers and bent down, pressing them against the cold stone. " Good-bye."

Hermione walked away, no longer able to keep her tears to herself. Ron and Ginny walked over to Fred's grave marker, both reading what had been written.

_Fred Weasley_

_April 1, 1978 - May 2, 1998_

_Loving son and brother_

_May he always bring laughter, _

_wherever he is._

" Hey Fred." Ron said. " Everyone misses you. Especially mum and George. Mum has done nothing but look through all of the photo albums, reliving all everything you did in life. Apparently she kept every owl she received from the school about you and George and put them into an album. Dad stays with her most of the time. Bill, Percy, Charlie and Fleur are all at the house. I think Percy blames himself for not being able to save you."

Ginny took up the rest of the explanation. " It's been hardest on George though. Losing a brother is never easy but losing your twin, I think it almost destroyed him. He's spent most of his time locked up in your old bedroom."

Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

" I have a favor to ask you George. I want you to watch over Harry for me. I know if he were here, he would probably say that he didn't to be watched over but I don't care. Even if he's with his parents he needs someone there to make sure he is okay."

" I know I never told you this and I regret it now but I forgave you for turning my teddy bear into a spider. I just wanted you to know that. Good-bye George. "

" Bye George." echoed Ginny.

The two siblings turned and walked over to where Hermione was standing waiting for them. They three Apparated away. None of them noticed the two figures just feet away from where they had been standing.

The slightly shorter of the two was sitting on top of a headstone, one leg hanging down while the other was bent and being used as chin rest. The second figure was leaning against the same stone, his arms crossed across his chest.

" I'm going to miss her." the one sitting on the headstone said.

" I know you are. I'm going to miss everyone." the taller one said to his companion.

Harry looked up at Fred, knowing he was thinking about his twin. They had been sitting and standing next to the same headstone for the past three hours, watching as the large group of witches and wizards gathered to pay there respects to Harry, Fred, Remus and Tonks. Many people had stepped up and given short speeches about one of them.

" I'm sorry I got you involved in this Fred. I didn't mean for you to get killed." Harry whispered, staring at his friends grave marker.

Fred rolled his eyes at the younger boy. After the surprise of finally being able to get to know his parents be had become moody and a little depressed. Fred was sure that Harry blamed himself for his, Remus's and Tonks's deaths.

Fred put his hand on his friends shoulder.

" It's not your fault Harry. I went in there knowing I might not come back out. You can't blame yourself for everything that happened that night." Fred put a comforting hand around his shoulders. " You finally have a chance to know your parents. Don't live in the past. You may be dead but its still not healthy."

Harry just shook his head, sometimes he still couldn't believe what came out of the older red heads mouth. He was about to open his mouth but was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

" Are you two done or are we going to have to wait until tomorrow to finish the game?"

Harry spun around and stared at the intruder. A lone figure stood about fifteen feet from them, three brooms in his hands.

" Do you even have an ounce of patience Cedric or are you always like this?" Harry smirked at his friend.

" No I don't. At least not when my team is only ten points behind. Now hurry up." Cedric said, a smile spread across his face.

Harry jumped off the headstone and walked over to the older teen, Fred trailing behind him. Cedric held out two brooms for them to take. They both took them from him and started walking away.

" You know I'm going to beat you right." Harry said, smirking.

Cedric gave him a light shove. Harry just laughed and ran ahead, slowly fading away as he went. Fred and Cedric smiled at each other, glad to see there friend smiling again. They to faded away. Harry's laughed seemed to linger, making the trees sway in a nonexistent breeze.


End file.
